1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker array control method and a speaker array control system and, more particularly, to a speaker array control method and a speaker array control system capable of adjusting a directionality of output signals of speakers according to a position of an audience and reducing other noise signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a bezel of a TV is getting narrower and narrower, it is reasonably expected that a TV wall consisting of a plurality of small size TVs with narrow bezel will be developed in the future for satisfying visual requirements. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a TV wall 10 consisting of a plurality of small size TVs 100 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the conventional TVs 100 has one pair of built-in speakers 120 with right and left audio channels for outputting audio signals. Accordingly, when the TV wall 10 consists of a plurality of small size TVs 100, all of the speakers 120 of the TVs 100 form a speaker array 12. However, as shown in FIG. 1, since a main beam 122 of output signals of the speaker array 12 is always toward the front of the TV wall 10, the audio signals outputted by the speaker array 12 cannot be transmitted to an audience 20 once the audience 20 is located at right side or left side of the TV wall 10.